halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Keyes (Level)
Were there any Jackals on this mission? I don't recall killing any on this level. :P -Blemo 01:12, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Untitled :I don't think there were any. Peace. Contact me · · James-001 · · '' '' 01:18, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :About the image, I think it's from Truth and Recon. I don't recall any Marines helping MC. 07:33, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Enemies Encountered and the hand-held weapons that they are known to use Hi all, this section is done by me --HaloRocks! 01:02, 8 August 2007 (UTC) If you have any problem with what I put on here along with any suggestions that you might have, please consult me first before you make any changes. Why does everyone say that the ship in Keyes is the T&R?! I've never come across any proof stating one way or the other. If memory serves, they didn't even say what the ship's name was in The Flood. If someone can give me undisputable proof(Example: Page Reference), that would be greatly appreciated. And no, that picture is not from Keyes, because there are Marines there as well as the Captain who, if you'll remember, is part of a giant sack of nasty-looking goo and flesh on the command pedestal nearby. One of the People on the Image is Keyes, therefore the picture is not from this level. There are proofs, listen to the dialogues. 11:30, 23 April 2008 (UTC) [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 11:33, 23 April 2008 (UTC) In Two Betrayals, Cortana SPECIFICALLY mentions that the ship that you go to is the T&R. Plus, if you notice, it's the same canyon as T&R the level took place, the bridge is in the same location, and you go up using a gravity lift. :She never said that it was T&R once. If you can, show us where by putting up a reference. It's not in the same canyon, if you remember there were potholes that had leaked coolant, the rocky plateau at the T&R's location was flat. And about the gravity lift, every Covenant ship has one, genius. Plus you'll notice it's at the top of a ridge instead of at the cliff edge, and the metallic circle at the bottom is not there. Plus, the ship in this level was critcally damaged, and not spaceworthy. In Halo: The Flood, Major Silva's ODST platoons took the T&R into space. I think the reasons I stated are enough evidence to support the fact that the ship on this level isn't the T&R. It Is the T&R it's in the book page 288 the flood ~ Nick 138 I don't think it was the same canyon because if you look where the grav' lift is it is on a rock and it seams to be in the middle of the canyon because if you look at where the grav' lift is on the T&R(level) it is near the edge of the canyon. If it is the T&R(ship) it probably got repaired but got shot down again when the flood arrived. Just a theory. :Theories aren't solid evidence, so we can't assume every Covenant Cruiser we run into on Halo is the Truth and Reconciliation. There was an entire fleet there remember? ǀτˑɔʘɱɱəŋɗєґ əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] Truth and Reconciliation or not? The theory that the cruiser CAN'T be T&R simply because Major Silva hijacked it is invalid; by the time Major Silva had his final preparations ready for the assault, the Chief and Cortana were already on their way to the engine room of the Pillar of Autumn to blow the core. (This is shown on Halo: The Flood, page 316) Also, as someone had already said, it is shown in the heading on page 288 that the Chief is "On board the Truth and Reconciliation" when he was teleported to the Covenant cruiser. And the difference with the terrain, as someone else already said, can be explained that the ship most likely moved; to move itself to a more strategic position to possibly avoid being inflitrated again, or maybe it was even trying to disengage from the ring world and when the Flood attacked them, they brought it back down on the nearest area to deal with it. While there's only one piece of concrete evidence that supports that it is indeed the T&R, considering how there are no concrete evidence to dispute it, it should be safe to assume that it is indeed the T&R. Obviously if something obvious is being missed, feel free to bring it up.-- 04:39, 8 April 2009 (UTC)Nyon :I've spent some time thinking about this. When you play through, you visit some of the same areas you went through the last time you were inside the ship. If it was a different ship, it's unlikely it would have the exact same layout as the Truth and Reconciliation (In the game's files, the ship part of the level uses most of the same BSP as the Truth and Reconciliation). Also, Cortana said that the Flood overwhelmed the cruiser and disabled it; it's likely that the Covenant had made the necessary repairs (the raid on the Truth and Reconciliation had occurred at LEAST a day before the Flood outbreak, and while Master Chief slaughtered a significant portion of the crew, he didn't do any damage to the infrastructure of the ship itself) and as stated above, had moved it elsewhere to prevent being infiltrated again. Smoke 19:52, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I think it is the T&R because it has the same hanger bay design and the same doors in the same place, and at the begining or the level Cortana says it is so it could have been shot down by the Flood or by a UNSC ship. ( 16:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC)) I played through Halo:CE today and not once is it mentioned that the CCS Class Cruiser you board in Keyes is the TaR. Cortana says "The Flood Overwhelmed THIS CRUISER" Not calling it by Truth and Reconciliation. And as per the statement above me, it is probable that every ship of the same class would be identical when it comes down to the hanger bay design and the doors. It has never been stated that this is the TaR, it has never been stated that it isn't either. Wr1ghty, 18:05, 13 July 2009 it is The TaR just because it isnt in the same location doesnt mean the covenant didnt move the f*****g ship. if you read Halo: The Flood, Major Silva with all of the marines at his disposal (along with an infected Jenkins) come to the ship after the Chief and Cortona already left, it was after they left did the TaR crash into the ring. Who ever the moron is above me check your grammar, watch your LANGUAGE, and sign your posts. Wr1ghty 11:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) T&R I agree with Wr1ghty. there is nothing that states this ship as the T&R, yes the book may say that it is, but the books were not made by bungie, they were made by people wanting money and having their own views( i dissagree with alot of things the books say, and a gree with a few). He may have believed it was, however i do not. :The novels were supervised under Bungie, thus making it a canon source.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:28, 1 September 2009 (UTC) In the page for two etrayals, it says that they are teleported to the TaR.--G3ars of Ha1o 02:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yet another opinion Responses to the above. I know they have the same structure. Analogous to why our cars have the same design if they're the same model. Except the accessories depend on the user. Never mind those small details. Yes, yes, the books weren't made by Bungie, but they did support it, as well as Microsoft, who owns Halo's rights. Apparently Halopedia doesn't have articles regarding fanon, so why do we have articles about the MA5K, Dr. Halsey, Frederic-104, and ultimately Eric Nylund? I dunno, I have only a PDF copy of The Flood, but I assume it's somewhere on page 252. Chapter 11. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 13:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) : :Note, the MA5K were mentioned in Halo: Ghost of Onyx. The rest is mentioned in other novels as well.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::That's a completely different point. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 10:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Also, developers would never publishes their products without a publisher as it is an expensive process. With a publisher, the profits are split between the two.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::In the second paragraph my point was that the novels are considered canon by Bungie, and approved(but not necessarily considered canon) by Microsoft. I didn't say anything about developer-publisher relationships. Let's stay on-topic, can someone confirm the it ''is the T&R at the start of chapter 11? Someone mentioned this above, but the page reference didn't sync with mine. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 10:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::.... Bungie supplies the story while Microsoft publishes it. In the gaming industry, publishers never touch the issue of deciding what is canon and what is not. Only developers do that. There's a reason why they're called publishers (Publishes the game) and developers (Develops the game). The users above just argued that the ship in this level might not be T&R. They provided more speculations, but no proof to support those speculation. The novel never stated it was a whole different ship. '''Conclusion:' The Ship is T&R. Speculations were made but no proof to support it. This is a useless and idiotic debate.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:00, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::How much must I state this? CHAPTER ELEVEN[[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 10:54, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::................. From Bungie.net: ''"...cut short the Flood's galactic joyride in the Truth and Reconciliation..." Now, the debate about this is over and closed.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:14, September 10, 2009 (UTC)